villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Regret Message
"Regret Message" (リグレットメッセージ, Riguretto Messeeji), also known as "Fallen Angel", is a song produced by mothy (formerly known as Akuno-P) and performed by VOCALOID Rin Kagamine. It is the third song in the "Story of Evil" series (later expanded into the multimedia franchise The Evillious Chronicles). It details the remorse and sorrow Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche feels after the death of her brother Allen Avadonia, which she is responsible for. Lyrics |-|Japanese= Machi hazure no chiisana minato hitori tatazumu shoujo Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru hisokana ii tsutae "Negai wo kaita youhishi wo kobin ni irete Umi ni nagaseba itsu no hika omoi wa minoru deshou" Nagarete yuku garasu no kobin Negai wo kometa messeeji Suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kieteku Kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni nandemo shite kureta no ni Watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari kimi wo komarase teta Negai wo kanaete kureru kimi mou inai kara Kono umi ni watashi no omoi todokete morau no Nagarete yuku chiisana negai Namida to sukoshi no riguretto Tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo subete owatta ato Nagarete yuku garasu no kobin Negai wo kometa messeeji Suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kieteku Nagarete yuku chiisana negai Namida to sukoshi no riguretto "Moshimo umare kawareru naraba....." |-|English= In a little port on the outskirts of town, a young girl stands alone By this sea, there existed an old tradition from before. "Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow with the sea, someday your wish will come true." Flow along, little glass bottle With a message containing a wish. On the other side of the horizon, there, it quietly disappears. You always did everything for my sake. All that I wanted, and yet I was always so selfish and troublesome to you. You, who grant my wishes, is no longer here. Will my thoughts, on this sea arrive at their destination? Flow along, little wish Tears and a little bit of regret. When I had realized my sins, it was always after everything was already over. Flow along, little glass bottle With a message containing a wish. On the other side of the horizon, there, it quietly disappears. Flow along, little wish Tears and a little bit of regret. Other Appearances *The song was featured on the following albums: **''Evils Theater'' **''Prelude to Forest'' **''Evils Kingdom'' **''Vocalogenesis'' **''STARDOM 3'' *The "Story of Evil" series was adapted into several stage plays; The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~, God of Evil, and The Daughter of Evil ~One for two~, with "Regret Message" being performed in every version. **''The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~'' version was featured on the soundtrack album The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~ Vocal and Soundtrack, performed by Riliane's actress Asami Shimoda. *"Story of Evil" was adapted into a manga series, with the song being alluded to in the story and titles of the series. Gallery Images RM.jpg RegretMessage.png Videos Official Kagamine Rin Regret Message (English Subs) 【下田麻美】 リグレットメッセージ 【Shimoda Asami】Regret Message|''The Daughter of Evil ~Gemini of Charm~'' Covers SeeUCover -Regreet Message 시유-리그렛 메세지(커버)|SeeU See Also *The Daughter of Evil *The Servant of Evil *Twiright Prank *Blink Category:Independent Songs Category:Solos Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:VOCALOID